Harry Potter One-Shots
by greenelf322
Summary: In the deep inner workings of my mind, I sometimes like to contemplate the endless moments of Harry Potter that have yet to be written and sometimes, I write them down. This is the result. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Maurader's Map

**So, my first thing posted here. I have posted some of these one-shots elsewhere, so do not be alarmed if you see them somewhere else. I hope you like my elaboration on the retrieval of the Maurader's Map. Review and I'll give you a virtual hug? :)**

* * *

"Come on Fred, do it!" George urged Fred to toss the dungbomb in the path of Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, as he passed by. The smell hit Filch's nose and he began to cough. He then covered his nose and began looking around for the perpetrators. The red-headed, freckled twins froze and tried to run away to escape punishment, but once they turned around, they were met with the piercing eyes of Professor Severus Snape. He sneered and grabbed the pair of them by their robes.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Snape laughed at their futile attempt to escape. The boys sighed, knowing they couldn't get out of trouble this time, as they were caught by the two people in the school that hated them the most. Filch had pushed himself off the ground, huffing and walked briskly over to where Snape and the twins were.

With an evil grin of triumph Filch said, "Caught 'em did ya Professor? Little brats threw a dungbomb at me then tried to get away! They'll pay for this!" Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris hissed in agreement as Filch finished his speech of vengeance.

"I assume you can take care of this disciplinary issue in your office Filch?" Snape barked with arrogance and supposed superiority at his co-worker. Filch nodded eagerly and took the boys from Snape's grip and pulled them towards the small room that was Filch's office. The boys tripped over their own feet as Filch dragged them quickly through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Thought you could pull a prank on me huh? Well it came back to haunt ya didn't it? I bet you wish you hadn't done it," Filch laughed, near manically. George rolled his eyes at the crazy squib's antics. Fred, however, wasn't as good at holding his tongue and came back with a retort of, "We don't regret it, you squib. I'd gladly do it again."

Filch's face got angrier and he pulled the boys faster towards his office, grumbling. He flung the door open and threw the boys in towards the hard, wooden chairs in his office. Fred was flung harder and ran into the wall with a grunt. George, normally more easy-going than Fred, bristled at this and stomped towards Filch, raising his wand and blasting him into the wall. Filch got up, face red, more from anger than pain, and snarled, "I'll be back you brats, but first I have to find out if corporal punishment can be used when disciplining someone who attacked an employee of the school."

Filch stormed out of the room, banging the door shut and locking it. Only when George couldn't hear Filch's echoing footsteps did he turn to his brother. Fred was leaning up against the wall, rubbing his forehead where a bump had appeared and he looked at George with anger, confusion and a little triumph from irritating Filch in his eyes.

"You okay Freddie?" George asked, voice laced with concern. Fred just nodded and looked around the room. As this was only the 2nd month of their first year at Hogwarts, Fred and George had never been in Filch's office.

"George," Fred began, a grin rapidly spreading across his face, "Look at this!" Fred pointed to a drawer, clearly labeled: Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. An identical grin appeared on George's face.

"Well?" George asked, "What are we waiting for?" The twins turned back towards the drawer and whipped it open, dying to see its contents. A few Zonko's products. Some Muggle items here and there. Nothing too interesting. The twins were about to give up when George saw an old piece of parchment sticking up. He grabbed and pulled it out of the drawer, expecting to see the Unforgivable Curses or something written on there, but there was nothing.

"Man I wonder what this was. Or is. But I solemnly swear to you that if I could figure it out, we would probably we up to no good," Fred laughed. That was when the lines and words began to stretch across the parchment.

THE END... for now

* * *

**Note- I know that the distraction is different, but this is fan fiction, as in I do not own this! Just the plot. I hope this wasn't stupid. :)**


	2. Weasley Siblings Reactions

**So, I have a deep obsession with the Weasleys and whilst reading the books, I wished to know what Ron's siblings were thinking during his lake dive, so I wrote it. Enjoy and maybe, possibly review, if that's not too much trouble?**

* * *

Percy: Oh no, this can't be happening! Not Ron, not Ron, not Ron! Ron's been taken to use as bait for Harry Potter to dive to the bottom of that blasted lake and if he doesn't get him up in an hour... I don't even want to think about it. I'm a substitute judge; I should have stopped this! It's been nearly an hour now and no one is up yet. I can't imagine what will happen if Ron doesn't come back up. The rest of the family will hate me more than they already do now. Out of all my brothers, I was probably closest to Ron. Maybe, since I feel like I need to protect him so much, because Bill and Charlie are older, the twins don't need my help, so there's Ron and Ginny. But everyone looks after Ginny. Also, we share something that no one else in the family does. We are both Fred and George's favorite targets. For pranks, teasing and the like. Oh my, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang just came up. Fleur Delacour, crazy French girl, is sobbing and trying to get back to the water to get her sister. I just realized that if Ron doesn't come back up soon, I'll be doing that too. Viktor Krum just brought up Hermione, that's good, I've always liked her. A little relief is gone, but not much. It won't be gone until Ronnie is back up here, next to me, breathing. Oh God, Ron and Fleur's sister just floated to the top. They start swimming this way and Ron is helping the girl, but I want him to just get himself out. They're still a good way out when I can't take it anymore. I splash out to them and see Harry is behind them, but then all my attention goes to Ron. I grab him and pull him close, discreetly kissing the top of his head. He's yelling for me to get off, but I still cling to him. I drag him the rest of the way to shore and hand him over to Madam Pomfrey so she can make sure he's okay. I finally feel relief and I swear I won't Ron be dragged into anything else by that Harry Potter.

Fred: What? The thing Harry treasures most? Ron is his best friend, but not that you'd know that, he's not even... oh my gosh! He's the treasure. Damn it. Ron's not a bad wizard, but he IS only a 4th year. He'll be okay. I think. I hope. Dumbledore wouldn't let him die, would he? I'm going to have a panic attack. Calm down, just cheer for Harry. I may tease Ron like there's no tomorrow, but he is my little brother, the only one I've got. I notice George is looking nervous, but the champions only went down 20 minutes ago, so there's still time right? The time passes slowly and unlike everybody else, it's nerve-wracking, because I have family down there. When there's less than five minutes left in the time-frame I'm starting to feel sick. NO one is back yet and Harry is the youngest and smallest champion, meaning if Cedric and Krum aren't back yet, how is Harry going to get back with Ron on time? Oh wait, Cedric just came up with Cho Chang. They get out of the water and seconds later Krum appears with... Hermione? Wait? Oh they did go to the Yule Ball together. Ronniekins was jealous, I believe. Ronniekins. Our half mocking, half loving nickname for Ron. Speaking of whom, where are they? I see Ron and the little Delacour girl break the surface first, Harry coming soon after. I can only see them moving towards the shore, which makes me think he's okay, but then I see Percy race into the water. Did Ron need help? I see Ron trying to push off Percy and know he's fine, making me smile.

George: I realize that last night, when we brought Ron and Hermione to McGonagall's office we were helping prepare them for slaughter. Okay, a little dramatic, but now both of them are at the bottom of the lake and if they aren't rescued within in hour, they'll die! But I don't think Dumbledore would let them die. I glance at Fred and realized he just figured out what Harry's "Greatest treasure" is Ron, our baby brother. He's literally my only little brother, because Fred is the older twin. I feel bad for teasing Ron so much, now. What if he doesn't come out of that water? Or he comes out and never opens his eyes? I gotta stop thinking like that. Most people are cheering during the hour or betting on who will win. I hear a lot of talk about how dreamy Krum or Diggory is or how gorgeous Fleur, but all I'm thinking about is if Ronnie will be okay. Less than 5 minutes left on the clock leaves me about ready to puke and then I hear a gasp from the crowd. Cedric is coming up with Cho and I watch them leave the lake. Hermione is pulled up by Krum and I sigh with relief when she's out as that's one less person to worry about. I see Ron float up with the little Delacour girl next to him and I feel better. Harry comes up a few moments later and once I see Perfect Prefect Percy attacking Ron in a hug, I know he's fine.

Ginny: Well, this is great. My best friend, my brother and the boy I'm in love with are all down in a mucky lake full of creatures that I can't even imagine. I call Hermione my best friend, but Ron is too. We grew up together and we are so close in age that we always played together. If anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do. A Slytherin might say that I've got plenty of blood traitor brothers to go around, but Ron is special. We are the babies of the family and we dealt with that together. When everyone else considered us too small to do anything or our problems too unimportant to deal with, we were always there for each other. I'd never tell him, because it would hurt his feelings, but I kind of pity Ron. I feel like he thinks he doesn't fit in. He's also overshadowed by our brothers, but he doesn't seem to realize that being the youngest of six boys is something in itself. He's the baby, like me, and the rest of my brothers always keep an extra on us. He also gets away with more than the others. I've watched Ron, because being the only girl in seven children gives me more than enough attention and sometimes, no one but me notices it, there's a look on Ron's face that just begs for approval. From one of our brothers, our parents, someone at school. I am one of the few people that knows Ron this well. This is why I need Ron to be okay. He's special to me and the attention he could get from this would be good, if Harry doesn't get it all. When I finally see Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang come up, I'm really worried and starting to think what life would be without Ron, when Krum comes up with Hermione in tow. Finally my big brother comes up and I see him help Fleur's little sister. My brother may be overshadowed in many ways by our brothers, but he's always been the kindest and bravest.


	3. What if Harry Didn't Come?

**This is in Prisoner of Azkaban, where Ron and Hermione are looking at the Shrieking Shack and Malfoy comes up. Instead of Harry chasing him off, it's the twins. Don't own characters, just the plot. And, yes, some lines are from the movie. I just wanted to redo this scene for some reason, so I did.**

* * *

"It's a little grand for you isn't it Weasel-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?" Malfoy sneered at Ron, who was getting more scared and more angry with every passing moment.

Ron and Hermione were outnumbered, but as long as they didn't lose their wands they'd be fine. Still Ron didn't want to push Malfoy to far, because him being the son of a death-eater meant he probably knew more dark curses, so he simply said, "Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" in a angry tone.

"Not very friendly are we? Boys, I think we need to teach Weasel-Bee here to respect his superiors," Malfoy spoke in a condescending, arrogant voice.

Hermione couldn't but scoff at the thought of Malfoy thinking of himself as better than Ron, "By superior I hope you don't mean yourself."

Malfoy looked at her like she had grown another head. "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood!" he screeched. Ron's face reddened with rage and he shouted, "Shut up, you foul git! She's better with magic than you could ever hope to be, you pathetic little prat!"

Malfoy's face screwed up in frustration, embarrassment and anger. He spoke to Crabbe and Goyle in a whisper, then turned back to Ron and Hermione and his face widened in an evil grin, "I'll make you regret that Weasley." The three bullies advanced on Ron and Hermione, who had frozen in fear and admiration of Ron's gallant choices. Goyle grabbed Hermione and Crabbe snatched Ron. Malfoy walked up to Ron, who was struggling to get out of Crabbe's vice-like grip and just smiled, before punching him in the gut. Ron grunted and Malfoy just laughed bitterly, before repeating the process. After five punches and countless demands by Hermione for him to stop, a voice was heard above all the noises. Two identical voices actually, that yelled with command, "Stop! Let him go!"

Malfoy looked up just in time to see the anger on the Weasley twins' faces before Fred, (or was it George?) , grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. George, used levicorpus on both Crabbe and Goyle who scampered away when they hit the ground. Fred had punched Malfoy one good time in the mouth, before he too scrambled off. Hermione had already engulfed Ron in a hug, while he rubbed his aching ribs. Fred and George ran over, still clenching their fists in anger.

"You okay Ron?" Fred asked, while George seethed at the thought Ron being beaten. Ron nodded with a grimace and George put an arm around his shoulders, "You sure?" he asked, not believing that his brother wasn't hurt. Fred apparently didn't want to wait and hear Ron's answer, because he jerked up Ron's shirt, revealing blue and black bruises. Hermione gasped and the twins bristled at the sight.

"Come on Ron, let's get you back to Hogwarts," Fred ordered gently. Ron put his arm around Fred, who did likewise, and began to walk towards Hogwarts. George went over to Hermione, who seemed to be in shock and he helped her back to the castle. The duration of he trip back to Hogwarts consisted of the twins plotting ways to get back at Malfoy. No one messes with their little brother.


End file.
